


Memories of the Winter

by Imperfectionyst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectionyst/pseuds/Imperfectionyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p><p>The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some errors, but I really did try my hardest to fix to the best I can.  
> Also, I may or may not edit more to the chapter, depending if i decide to change the plot for it to be smoother..

He stood in the museum, staring at the glass plaque with the engraved “Bucky Barnes” on it. The Smithsonian was bustling with locals, tourists, adults, and kids. No one dared to approach this man with the denim jacket, navy baseball cap, and his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jacket as he gave off an unwelcoming aura. He stared at the image on the plaque; this Bucky is Captain America’s best friend; Steve Roger’s best friend. He knew that man on the bridge. He recognized him, yet he was confused. That man was his mission and the Winter Soldier saved him. He stared at the portrait again. The two share the same face, yet he cannot accept the fact this was he although he knows this is who he was. The more he pondered on his past self, the more lost he felt.

Levy wandered the streets of D.C., looking around at the supposed crash site of the three hellicarriers from two weeks ago. No one can actually really tell that 3 rogue hellicarriers plummeted the area considering how clean the place is.

“As expected,” she chuckled,” They always clean up after themselves.”

_Why am I even here? I came back because SOMEONE told me that SHIELD has been compromised and that he needed my help. I could be in Paris or Hawaii or somewhere and relax.. not that I actually do anyways._

She remembered back to when she got an urgent text from _Him_ , and it read, “SHIELD compromised. We need you. Don’t trust anyone.” Of course, she received numerous texts from _Him_ , regarding some miscellaneous missions that required her only to check out the area site or to keep an eye on something. With the urgent text, Levy first wondered if she should just ignore it, but considering she now stand in the D.C., she’s going to might as well look into this.

She walked for quite awhile until she finally stopped in front of the Smithsonian. An image flashed through her head and she saw her 6-year-old self, coming here for the first time. The excitement on her face could have been seen miles away as she was ecstatic to coming here after many promises from her mentor.

 _It was a lot nicer back then_ , she thought as she closed her eyes, _too bad the changes keep happening_.

She walked inside to the institution and notice banners hanging welcoming Captain America. _Well isn’t Captain Rogers lucky,_ she thought to herself, holding in a smile, _not only does he get to wear a ridiculous uniform, but now they dedicate a wing of the museum to him._ Levy shrugged the idea of him attending his own museum, but the more she thought about it, the funnier it gets. With the spare time she has, she decided to browse around the special Captain America exhibit. To her surprise, it was more interesting than she thought it would be.

She read different panels about his great deeds on World War II, about his uniform, his motorcycle, the Howling Commandos, his friendship with Bucky Barnes. There was also another panel just on Bucky Barnes and she decided to might as well read up on Captain America’s best friend.

As she got to the Bucky Barnes panel, she notice there was a guy already there. She looked at him from head to toe the closer she gets. He looked like a typical guy who may or may not be homeless due to his facial hair and long brown hair with a baseball cap in a way as if he didn't want to be noticed. But that didn't bother her, as she really doesn't care him being there, she only just wants to finish the panel and leave the institution. Beginning to read the plaque, she noticed from her peripherals that the guy was staring at the plaque, as if he was doing more than just reading it.

The Winter Soldier saw the girl walking towards him. No, not him, but the plaque. He was hoping she’ll leave but it seems she decides to stay and read about Bucky Barnes. He decided to pay her no mind and continues to remember what he can. But the girl bothers him. What if she is a threat? What if HYDRA sent her to keep an eye on him? From the side view, he inspected her. She wore blue jeans, brown boots, gray sweater, her skin was a bit light and her long light brown hair fell just passed her shoulders. He concludes that she wasn’t carrying any weapon, therefore not a threat, at least, not to him. His focus was now again on the plaque that says “Bucky Barnes.” He began to remember his life before becoming the Winter Soldier. He remembers a scrawny kid whom he is fond of and wants to protect, the same kid who is now the symbol of hope for America. He remembers a handing reaching for him on the train. He saw the look of fear in his best friend’s face. He remembered his “death.” He knew he was supposed to be dead, but here he was, as the Winter Soldier. A weapon of HYDRA. A lapdog.

“You know, if you stare hard enough, maybe the plaque will just explode into pieces.”

He snapped back into the present and noticed the girl was talking to him. He gave her a quick glace and saw that she was still facing the plaque with a small smile.

“Sorry, didn't want to sound rude, but you seem like you were really into reading about Bucky.” She said, trying to conversate with her stranger. _Wow, I tried to be funny and this guy didn't even laugh, or even smile. What a tough crowd._ “Uhm, the PA also said the museum is about to close soon, in case you were to indulge in reading to hear that. Well, have a great evening.” She nodded, gave him a small wave and walked away. Looking back, she still sees him stand there and continues her way. _What a weird guy. Could have said bye or nod or anything._

As she exits the building, she glanced at her phone. 10:22pm. The sky was dark, and some stars visible. She wondered if she should head back to her suite or go for a walk. Thinking to herself, she decided that she needed to go for a walk to clear her mind.

The Winter Soldier stood there what seems like for an eternity trying to remember everything he can until a worker walked up to him and said they are closing the museum. Without a second, he turned and walked pass the worker and headed towards the exit. He began to wander the street. He didn't know what to do now. He walked and walked until he decided to sit down on a bench where he has a clear view of Theodore Roosevelt Island.

It was only 2 weeks ago where he fought with Captain America on the Triskelion. He remembered being crushed by the falling pillar and buried underneath it. He remembered that he was going to accept his fate, not being able to complete his mission. But the man on the bridge saved him. Yet, in his mind, he still has a mission to finish, so he punched Captain America. He kept attacking and his punches hit the Captain. The Captain was attacking back, he wasn't even blocking.

“I’m not gonna fight you,” He said,” You’re my friend.”

“You’re my mission!”

“Then finish it, ‘cause I’m with you to the end of the line.”

Those words stuck with him. He heard those words before. He remembers this same promise he gave to his best friend, the best friend who he was then beating savagely with an easy victory towards his mission. As he saw his friend fell from the hellicarriers and drowned, his body just moved and dove into the water and pulled his friend out. He left his friend there and headed towards the woods.

He has been wandering for the past two weeks trying not to get confronted by HYDRA and avoiding any places he think is dangerous. He has nowhere to go. And he can’t find his friend until he finds more about himself. He scanned his surroundings and noticed a few people jogging, sightsee, talking, and then he saw a familiar face. It was the girl from the museum. She was leaning on the railing by the water and looking towards the island. He was still unsure if she was a threat or not.

Levy leaned against the railing looking in the direction of where SHIELD used to be. Now, it’s just a building compromised by HYDRA. She didn’t know what to do. Should she attempt to head there and get ambushed or just leave D.C.? She shifted her weight where her back is now against the railing and looked towards the sky. 

 _I miss the late night trainings_ , she reminisced, and began walking until her eyes met with his.


	2. Night Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah~ I would like to thank the readers for stumbling onto my fic. I've been quite busy today, and when I went on to check AO3, I saw that my fic got 53 hits, 4 kudos, and 1 bookmark. Even with the little numbers, I'm still content.
> 
> Yes, I'm still growing onto writing better, so please bear with me.  
> There may be some grammatical errors. My apologies.

Their eyes met. Levy was surprised that she would run into her museum stranger, though she didn't know that he saw her earlier. She smiled at him and walked towards him.

“So we meet again,” she said as she got closer to the bench and him,” mind some company?”

He didn't respond, but scooted over so she can sit. He felt that she shouldn’t be a threat. She was the only one that actually talks to him. She didn’t make him feel lonely or different, even though they have just met. Normally, people would avoid him, but she didn't. The past two weeks, people would not dare to be near him and would try to avoid their gaze. It made him feel less of a human than he already was.

They sat there in silence until Levy shift her weight and slightly turned to face him.

“How was the Bucky Barnes panel?” She asks, “Learn anything new?”

She wasn't expecting him to answer, as before in the exhibit, he showed no concern for her. But still, it was better to have a conversation than to just sit in silence and have the awkwardness grow.

“Nothing besides what’s already written on that plaque.” He said looking towards the island until he heard her gasp.

“You talk!” her voice rose causing him to give her questioning look. “Sorry, but all this time, I thought you were mute, or worse, just didn't want to talk to me. Oh, I didn't catch your name. I’m Levy. 

The Winter Soldier froze. She asked for his name and he didn't know what to say.

“My name…,” he said softly, thinking of the name he would use for himself, ” is James.” He decided he should use his formal name instead of Bucky, for obvious reasons.

She extended her right arm to him and waited for him to shake it. He looked at her hand, as if inspecting, and he slowly extended his right arm and shook her petite hand. It was the first physical contact he had with anyone, at least, without him having to use force. Her warm touch gave him a sensation of security.

“Well, please to meet you James.” She smiled at him, “Do you come by here a lot?” She didn't know how to start the conversation as she can tell James was having a hard time with this as well. She wasn’t sure if she should quickly end this encounter and leave and never to run into him again.

“I’m always here.” He said shortly.

“Oh,” she whispered. _Maybe he is a homeless… Now I feel sorry for him if I just ditch him. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? I will look like a jerk if I just up and leave._

“What are you doing here?” he asked her, only glancing up to see if she heard him.

“I’m actually just visiting… my… family… but it seems they are out of town.” She told a white lie. More or less true, she wasn’t planning on just telling him everything about her life anyways. She gave a small laugh and continued, “I should have called them first right? But its fine, I don’t plan on staying here long.”

“What about you?” she asked him back.

He was silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer to her question. He can’t tell her that he was the Winter Soldier and on the run from his superiors in order to reclaim his past memories. No. He didn’t want her to be frightened.

“I’m just a guy going around and enjoying the sights.” He lied to her.

The rest of the time, the two sat in silence, exchanging few words and just enjoyed each others’ company.

She glanced at her phone again and checked the time. 11:34pm. Time sure flies…

“Will you look at the time, it’s almost midnight. I should get going; it’s getting pretty late. Well, bye James. It was a pleasure meeting you tonight.” She stood up, waved at him and walked away. She felt a small knot of guilt tightening in her stomach for leaving him, but she really do have to head back to her suite.

James watched her leave until she was out of his sight. Almost midnight. He just sat on the bench until morning again and walked around like he has been doing for the past few two weeks. _Can I trust her?_ The voice in his head questioned him. _She might be able to help me._ He thought about it but didn’t want to burden her. Sure she was the only that actually talked to him, but he didn’t want her to be terrified after helping him find out who he really is if she actually learned the truth. 

He began to feel his body drifting in to the state of rest and he closed his eyes with his body lying across the same bench he has been sitting on.


	3. Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have some errors. Sorry! Enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

The sun shone through the curtains from Levy’s suite causing her to squint and awake from her slumber. Glancing at clock, it was barely morning. 6:05am. She sleepily got out of bed, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and tied her hair into a pony tail. She then changed into grey yoga pants, sports bra, and white t-shirt.

 _Hmm, Yoga in the morning, or should I go for a jog?_ She questioned herself as she walked towards the kitchen and open the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice. Pouring herself half a glass, she slowly drank it and checked her phone. No new messages. It’s been a bit over two weeks and she has not gotten anything. She sat the glass into the sink and walked out of her suite.

“I feel like jogging.” She started with a slow paced walk. She walked a couple blocks and then picked up her pace into a jog, as she got closer to the central park with a beautiful fountain at its center. She decided to jog around the park and enjoyed the view and the emptiness of the park before it gets crowded with kids and families, or worst, tourists. Levy jogged 6 laps around the park before she notice someone else stretching in the grass. She passed him twice until the third time, as she jogged pass him, he decided to jog by her as well.

“Hey there!” he greeted with a smile that can definitely put anyone into a good mood.

She laughed at first before saying anything,” Hi! I saw you stretching back there for a while.”

“And I saw you running for a while.” He joked back,” you got a pretty good stamina there. I haven’t seen you take a break yet. How many laps already? 9?”

“This would be my 7th lap actually,” she confessed with a smile, “and thanks, I know how to pace myself, so I don't run out of breath.”

“That is amazing! You remind me of a friend. He’s pretty crazy with running too. The name is Sam. Sam Wilson.” He flashed a grin so ridiculous, Levy had to stop her run and walk for a moment. 

“Levy. Please to meet you Sam.” She smiled and extended her hand. He shook it and they both decided to walk the rest of their lap. The both of them talked about some typical things: favorite food, TV show, how fast they can run, what to eat after a run, all that jazz. After a good amount of chatting with Sam, Levy checked her phone for the time and find that its 8:15am.

“Got some place to be?” Sam asked her, as if he didn't want her to leave already.

She smiled and shook her head. “No, just checking the time. Seems like we’ve been talking forever that's all, not that it wasn't an interesting conversation.”

He laughed and then his gaze shifted from Levy to something behind her. “Oh look, he’s here. Running right now. Want to join us? It’ll be fun, all three of us running together, but just to let you know, it’s pretty difficult to keep up with him.”

Levy gave him an “oh really” look, “Sam, maybe you’re just slow.” She joked and then turned around to see who was the friend that he talked about.

The moment she turned around, she saw and she did not expect to see that Sam’s friend was the one and only Steve Rogers, or America’s symbol of Hope, Captain America. This time however, he did not don his ridiculous star-spangled uniform, but instead a tight t-shirt and black pants. He ran and stopped in front of her and Sam. He didn’t even need to catch a breath.

“Hey there, Sam. Who’s your friend?” he asked as he looked towards Levy and smiled.

“This is Levy. Just met her this morning. She’s a fun girl.” Sam said with a grin, “Levy, this is Steve, my crazy fast-running friend I told you about.”

Steve reached out his arms and Levy did the same to recuperate, “Please to meet you, Steve. Sam here tell me how you’re practically on the adrenaline rush all the time.”

“That’s not true. I’m just, you know, running.” He and Levy both laughed.

“Anyways,” Sam cut in, “I told Levy that we should all run together. If you don’t mind, that is, Steve.”

“Of course, it’ll be great company!” Steve said happily.

The three began jogging at a slow pace around the park and slowly picked up speed. For the first 10 minutes of the jog, the three were together, with Steve on the left, Sam in the middle, and Levy on the right. Afterwards, Steve picked up speed and ran at his own pace. He ran at in incredible speed and doesn’t seem to get tired, which surely amazed Levy quite much.

“On your left.” Steve said as he passed both Sam and Levy the first time.

“God dammit,” Sam said and he rolled his eyes, still jogging at the same speed with Levy, “I told you when I said he’s pretty crazy at running.”

Laughing, Levy smiled at him, “Yeah no kidding, look he’s already halfway to us again.”

“On your left.”

Levy laughed as Steve passed them again the second time.

“OH COME ON!” Sam yelled as he tried to pick up his speed but still could not even manage to get close.

“Alright, the next time he’s passing us, lets just run with his speed,” Levy suggested. She actually also wanted to test out if she can actually catch up with Captain America and test her endurance and stamina. And as if on cue, Steve was behind them.

“No, don’t you say it,” Sam said loudly to him, “Don’t do it!”

“On your left!”

And with that, Levy picked up her speed and ran side by side with Steve as Sam from behind yelled out, “Really now?!”

Steve looked at her and was surprised that she was able to catch up to him and still keep at his pace. Levy looked at him and smirked as she picked up her speed again and passed him for a brief moment. But that soon ended as she began to feel her breathing increased and she slowed her pace.

“On your left.” And with that Steve passed her. However, as he passed her by a couple meters, she stopped and waited for her.

Levy walked and finally caught up to Steve and gave him a smile. He raised his hand up to her and she high-fived him.

“Nice run,” he said smiling at her, “You actually caught up and pass me back there. Quite impressive.”

She snickered as he complimented her. “Thanks, but honestly, you really are pretty crazy with running. I’m actually catching my breath right now, and here you are, breathing normally. Are you a super human or something?” She joked at him, but she knew the answer to that already.

“Nothing like that at all, my endurance is just really great.” He chuckled.

Sam finally caught up to the two and gave them the look of betrayal.

“So much for running together,” he said, panting, “You two left me to eat your dust! So not fun.”

“Sorry Sam, next time, I’ll run and stick to your side. Running with Steve actually harder than it looks.” Levy smiled at him, feeling bad that she ditched him for her own selfish reason. But he was a kind guy, so she didn't mind. She checked her phone it was close to 11pm. 

“Wow, look at the time,” she began, “Almost 11 already. We ran for a long time. Actually, this is actually the longest I’ve run. Quite the workout.”

“That was actually a good run.” Steve said as he walked towards the grass area and leaned against a tree. “We should definitely do that again. That is, if you want to join us again, Levy.”

Levy looked up at him and then at Sam. Both the men grinned and she couldn't help but smile at them. “Of course. Thanks for the invitation. I’ll see you guys here again sometime another morning.”

She waved at the both of them and walked back to her suite. _Well, that was interesting. Just what luck do I have for running into THE Captain America and was able to run with him—although it was a pain to catch up to him._

She reached her suite building and went inside to her room. She took a shower and changed into casual clothes with jeans, a top and shoes. Contemplating on whether or not to blow dry her damped hair, she walked over to her cabinet under her TV and opened it. There lay two handguns. She took one of it and tucked it behind her back in her jeans and top.

With that, she left her hair damped and left her suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Bucky didn't make an appearance in this chapter. But he will in the next! :)


	4. Unlikely Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank those who left kudos and bookmarked the story ^_____^  
> At this moment: 11 kudos, 3 bookmarks, 164 hits~ thanks all~
> 
> Late update on this chapter as I've been quite busy with school and work. 
> 
> I went over this chapter lots of time and I feel like it needed more details. I'm constantly adding things, getting rid of things, then adding more.   
> But then I realize I shouldn't worry too much about this chapter because I still have more ideas for a better plot and such for future chapters hehehe.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry if you see any errors. Gomen~

Levy left her building and headed to the Starbucks at the pier. It had an overview of Theodore Roosevelt Island and she decided to grab a quick drink before getting her errands done.

She ordered a passion tea and sat down by the window, staring out to towards the pier. The morning took up most of her time and she did not want to waste anymore time, although she admit it was quite fun to meet Sam and Steve. As she sat in the coffee shop, she saw a guy from across the street. He was a tall lean guy, and she recognized him from files she read up from SHIELD before it got compromised. The guy was Brock Rumlow. He was an agent of SHIELD and undercover for HYDRA.

She kept her eyes glued to him as he paced back and forth by the pier, constantly looking at the island. Then, as if he knew he was being watched, he swiftly turned his back to the pier and looked around the area. Almost instantly scanning the area, he walked away and paced himself as if he had somewhere to be.

Levy immediately stood up from her seat and followed him as she stalked him from the opposite side of the street. She navigated through the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk and when the streets were cleared, she ran across and continued to trail Rumlow. She knew that Rumlow knows that someone was following him, and she knew that she needed to act soon. As she picked up her speed, Rumlow took a quick turn at the corner of the block and she did the same.

The moment she turned the corner, he was gone. He was out of sight and nowhere to be found. She continued to walk around and look for him in each convenience store and alleyway, but to no avail.

“Darn it.” She growled at herself. He was her only currently lead to what happened to SHIELD and she lost him. She decided to not ponder on this and leave it for the next day and began her walk back to the pier.

She blamed herself for not being quick enough. She stood still and thought as where Rumlow could have went. It bothered her that she lost him and he could have been doing something that might have helped her case. She let out a sigh only to be interrupted by a heavy force of weight pushing her into the wall. **_BANG!_**

Levy recognized that sound. It was a gunshot. It was aiming at her if it weren’t for whoever pushed her out of the way. She swiftly took her stance and brought her hand behind her back, reaching for her hidden handgun. She saw her savior, also on the ground began to stand up and looked at her. It was James. Her hand slowly dropped from behind her back and to her sides.

“Are you alright?” he examined her making sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Y-yeah, thanks. Who tried to shoot me?” Levy cautioned herself and looked around for her shooter.

James stood close to her, his back towards her, as if trying to protect her, and eyed the top of the building. There stood the same man she lost track of just moments earlier, holding a snipe rifle. He looked at the both James and Levy, deciding who to shoot first. He lowered his eyes into the scope and pulled the trigger again.

This time, Levy pushed James out of the way and hid behind the dumpster.

“James, he has a gun!” she yelled, “You need to get out of here before you get hurt.”

He looked at her with a confused look. The sniper was HYDRA. Trying to get him back to base, and here she was, telling the Winter Soldier to leave, worrying he’ll get hurt. Shots were being fired and the two just stared at each other and then quick glances at Rumlow.

 _Shit,_ she grumbled to herself, _Rumlow must have found out I was trying to follow him and now got James involved. This is not working in my favor today._

Hiding from her perpetrator was not one of her virtues. But she didn’t want to have Rumlow firing shots at them, as she’s worried that one of the bullets might hit James.

Fed up with waiting and hiding, Levy hastily drew her handgun from her back and pulled back the safety lock. She dived in front of the dumpster she was hiding and began shooting Rumlow at the top of the building.

James looked at her wide-eyed. He didn’t know what to do. Levy had a gun and was now shooting Rumlow. He didn’t understand the situation. He thought she was some innocent girl about to get die, but she clearly doesn’t need any help. Was she a threat or not?

Levy managed to hit Rumlow’s shoulder and took that chance to run to James.

“Time to go.” She said as she ran in front of him. But he wasn't following her. He stared at her as if he wanted answers. “We are in no situation stand here and talk, so we need to get going before Rumlow recovers and shoots us again.” She grabbed his right arm and practically had to drag him to run with her.

After 10 minutes of running and now at a recreational park, which was currently off limits to people due to construction, Levy felt herself pushed against the wall…again.

“Alright, you need to stop pushing me.” She tried to push him away, but his arm strength held quite an advantage over her. 

“Who are you?” he asked her sternly. “What are you planning on doing to me?” 

“What?” she looked at him, not understanding what he was trying to put. “What are you talking about?”

He punched her face and asked again, “Did they ask you to come get me?”

The right side of her face stinged and tasted the blood from her lip. She was being manhandled, by a man she tried to save, and asking her questions she doesn’t have the answer to.

“I. HAVE. NO. IDEA. WHAT. YOU. ARE. TALKING. ABOUT.” She enunciated every word to him.

He raised his left arm again and threw a punch at her again. The moment she saw his arm raised, she quickly kneed him in the gut and maneuvered under his arm and ran a couple feet from him. She turned around and she him punching the wall and the blow left a mark.

This guy was obviously trained for combat and she knew that he is not willing to be hostile to her until she gives him his answers.

“First off,” she began, as she wiped some of the blood dripping from her lip, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She saw the anger in his eyes. He slowly walked towards her and this time, she didn't move.

“My name is Levy and I have no business with you whatsoever.” She looked at him dead in the eye. “You just happen to be in a crossfire and I’m sorry that happened.”

“You knew his name. You knew who that man was,” he growled at her. _She’s lying. She’s with them. And she plans to bring me back. Back to the chair and have me wiped._

She rolled her eyes at him, “I knew his name and knew OF him. And he’s pissed off because I was following earlier until I lost him. Understand why he’s shooting at me earlier now?”

He looked at her. Why was she following him? He didn't understand. Why would this girl follow a loyal member of HYDRA? He couldn't answer his questions and saw that Levy stiffened her body and looked around.

“We need to go.” She whispered. She turned around and began walking, but he grabbed her arm.

The two stared at each other and Levy was the one that broke away. She can see that he was confused and she let out a sigh.

“Alright, just come with me. I really don’t know the answer to your questions. But it’s not safe for us to be here right now. Rumlow is most likely looking for the both of us and I’m pretty sure he will not hesitate to shoot until we are both dead on the ground.”

He looked at her and saw that she was being sincere to him. Perhaps she may be able to answer his questions, but until then, he’ll have to wait. He gave her a nod, and she smiled, and touched the side of her lip due to the cut from his punch.

The two walked through the rural areas to avoid being caught by Rumlow and finally made it back to her suite within 20 minutes.

 _It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?_ She thought to herself.


	5. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter~ this one is a bit on the slow end, but it's slowly building up.   
> i have already written the other chapters.  
> i'm just editing them and fixing little minor things. 
> 
> as for now: 12 kudos, 3 bookmarks, 261 hits! 
> 
> 200+ hits!! AH! so happy. 
> 
> oh noes, just got a call for work. cries. bye~

She opened the door with her key and walked into her suite. It was dark but Levy managed to find the light switch on the wall and clicked it on. The light illuminated her whole suite. She walked to the kitchen sink and turned on the water. Grabbing a towel and dipping it into the warm water, she dabbed it onto her cut lip. She turned around and saw James still standing by the doorway.

“Come in,” she welcomed him, “this is my place... well, temporary living place.”

She pulled the chair and sat down, then looked at him. He looked around and inspected the place and concluded that it was not a trap. He walked inside and stood in front of her.

“Sit.” She demanded, still clutching onto the towel.

He pulled out the chair across from her and sat obediently.

“Who are you?” it was her turn to ask. She knew that he is no ordinary stranger. She can tell from the way he stand and walk that he was a soldier.

James was silent. He didn’t know how to answer her. He didn’t know how to answer this particular question. He looked down at the table and the up at her. He can see that she was waiting for him to answer, yet not rushing him to. She’s giving him time to think about who he was. 

“I’m…” he began, but didn't answer after that.

Levy can tell that he was uncomfortable. He was lost. Confused. He didn’t know who he was. And she wanted to know who he was for the sake of her own safety. If this was an interrogation, she pulled have just pulled the trigger on him the moment he couldn’t answer a simple question.

“Are you not James?” she asked him.

“I don't know.” He answered.

“How do you not know? It’s rather a simple question of identity. Are you or are you not James?”

He didn't say anything. He continued to look down at the table. That was exactly the point: he didn’t know who he was.

“Okay, different question that has been bothering me.” She spoke again. “Where did you learn to fight? Because your punch really hurts.”

He looked up at her and decided to just show her. He pulled off his denim jacket, revealing his metal cybernetic left arm. He heard her gasp as she stood up from her seat. He didn’t look at her. _I knew it,_ he thought, _the arm frightens her._

Levy looked at his arm. It was metal. The intricate design of it fascinated her and how it works. It also punched her. _He punched me with his metal arm. No wonder my face stings._

But she also remembered something else. In an old file she read long ago, it was about an assassin with a metal arm. But it couldn't be him. He was considered a ghost. He didn't exist, yet was accounted for over 20 assassinations over the course of fifty years. There’s no way this man can be the same guy.

“I’m going to ask you again.” She said softly and looking up at him, finally having his gaze upon her, “Who are you? I have an idea, but it cannot be possible.”

He watched as she glanced back at the arm and then him, waiting for his answer.

“The Winter Soldier.” He stated.

He heard her gun clicked and aimed it at him. He was still. He was the Winter Soldier. He could have easily killed this girl in seconds. But he didn’t. He just stood there with her gun aimed at him.

Her body reacted on its own the moment she hear the words escaped his mouth. He was responsible for over twenty assassinations and here he was, standing right in front of her. With her gun aimed at him, she inspected him again and noticed that he wasn’t going to move.

“Why are you here?” she questioned him. “Do you not have anymore people to kill?”

“I killed because it was an order and my mission.”

“Many innocent people died because of you.”

 “They were in the crossfire.”

People died every day. Levy agreed with him. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Don’t you have any more missions?” her gun was still focused on him.

“I gave myself a new mission.”

“And what mission might that be? And depending on your answer, this gun may or may not be the one to put a bullet through your head tonight.” She threatened.

He looked at her, her eyes on him while holding onto her gun. She could have shot him the moment the she knew he was the Winter Soldier. But she didn’t. The only thing that is going in his head was why didn't she.

“I want to remember.” His answer was short and simple. He didn’t know what else to add to that.

“Remember what?” she didn't understand what he meant by wanting to remember. What does he need to remember? Does he remember all of the people that have died? Or remember all of the missions he was given? She didn't know.

“I want to remember who I was.” He admitted. “I want to remember who I was before I became the Winter Soldier.”

Her eyes were still on him. She noticed that he continued to stare at the table than at her. And his tone of voice was slightly different as if he was afraid. She clicked the safety on her gun again and set it on the table. 

He turned his head and looked at her. “Why didn’t you pull the trigger?”

She walked around him and headed towards her silver fridge, opened it, and grabbed two water bottles.

“Because I believe you.” She decided, “but with that being said, I don't trust you. And come to understand that you don’t trust me either. I may not put a bullet through your head now, but that doesn’t mean I won’t in the future.”

She offered him a water bottle and he took it. She opened hers and drank from it. Looking at him, he still held the bottle in his hand and noticed that he was still standing. The room was silent. No words being exchanged. The two sat at the table, sometime exchanging glances, but no more than that.

Levy wanted to help him. But she’s not sure if it will be beneficial for her. This isn’t her gameplay. She doesn't falter on such emotions when it comes to others, especially if she has an objective to finish. But with the Winter Soldier, she can see the lost and confusion within his eyes. She knows that he was telling the truth.

“Hey, ‘Bucky.’” She guessed hoping that if the Winter Soldier is looking for his memories and considering the amount of time he stood in the exhibit, he may be this person.

His body reacted so quickly as he responded, “Yeah?”

He was surprised at how responsive he was to the name Bucky. And Levy can see the reaction he had.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” she recited from what she remembered at the Smithsonian while looking at him and he at her, “friend of Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America. Sergeant Barnes of the 107th infantry and the Howling Commandos. The only one of the Howling Commandos to give his life during the war. 

Levy could see his body tensed up. “How are you alive? You fell of a train and off the mountain, didn’t you?”

He suddenly remembered that moment. It flashed before his eyes. He and Captain America boarded a HYDRA train during the winter of 1945. He remembered being shot at and fell out of the train, but was able to catch onto the side railing. He saw his friend desperately trying to reach for his hand, but it was too late. He remembered falling off the train and then nothing after. His mind returned to the present and saw Levy looking at him with a worried look on her face.

 She stood up and walked towards him and pushed him to sit down on his seat.

 “Are you alright?” she observed, “You... looked like you went in a trance.”

“I remembered how I died,” he recollected, “how I supposedly die, I mean.”

Levy was still standing next to him, this time with her hand on his shoulders. She glanced at her kitchen clock and noticed it was a bit past 10pm.

“It’s getting late, we should both rest.” She said finally.

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have anywhere to go, and Levy knew that too.

“James…” she addressed him, “I’ll call you James for now since that's still you’re name. And you can stay here. I don't mind. Make yourself at home. Just… don't destroy the place. You can rest on the couch. I’ll grab you some covers.”

She walked into her bedroom and grab extra pillow and blankets for him.  She also searched for some extra clothes for him to change and found some guys clothes in the far back of her drawers. This was the first time she took a dangerous person in. For the heck of it, this is the first time she took anyone in. She looked at the blanket, pillow, and clothes and hoped would be enough for to use. She shrugged and then walked back out to the living room. He was still in the same spot she left him. He didn’t really move in fact, but he saw her and looked at her as she came back out.

“Pillow, blanket, and extra clothes which I dearly hope you’ll fit in. The bathroom is down the hall to your right so you can shower.” She showed him and then set it on the couch. “I don’t consider you an enemy, so if you do the same with me, then we can be on good terms.” 

He nodded and she gave him a small smile.

“Okay, well, if you’re still here in the morning, I’ll make you breakfast. I don’t cook that often, but I can spare some time since I have a guest in my home. Good night, James.”

And with that, he watched her walked away into her room. He moved from his seat to the couch and sat down. Even if the two don't trust each other, he’d rather be in a warm house with a couch to sleep on than the cold bench.

He grabbed the clothes Levy left for him and took it to the bathroom with him. He stripped his tattered weeks old clothes that he stole from someone’s laundry and examined his bare body. He stared at his left cybernetic arm. He didn’t love it, nor did he hate it. It was something he managed to deal with as the Winter Soldier. He didn't have a choice. His job was to carry out the missions given to him. The cybernetic arm helped in strength. Then he remembered them always wiping him after every mission. If he weren’t needed, they would take him to the cryotank and froze him until they needed him again. It was the same over and over again. 

He finally stepped into the shower. The warmth of the water burned his skin. He wasn’t used to this feeling. But he liked it. It relaxed him. 10 minutes later, he finished and dried himself with a towel. He put on the pajama pants that Levy gave him and walked back outside to the living room. He headed towards the window and peaked outside through the cracks of the curtains. The streets were empty and quiet. No one could have followed them, he concluded. He went back to the couch, unfolded the blanket, and lay down. He closed his eyes and slowly sleep took over his body.

Levy sat in her bed, with her laptop on her lap and searched the Internet about the Winter Soldier. There wasn’t much information posted, but news did mention him, as he was spotted during the destruction of two weeks prior, the same time the Triskelion fell. She sighed and closed her laptop. Lying down on her bed, she thought to herself how she ends up with such luck. Today’s mission was a bust. Not only did she fail to apprehend Rumlow, she picked up the Winter Soldier and took him in. _GAH! This isn’t supposed to happen._ She huffed and decided to deal with the Winter Soldier tomorrow morning.


	6. A Normal Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter, but this actually important as James and Levy slowly show interests in each other, but neither of them have noticed that yet.
> 
> and oh wow! as of now, 320 hits~ it makes me wonder what people think of the story hehe.
> 
> also tried my best to fix the errors i see, but my apologies if you happen to stumble on them.

Levy awoke and sat on her bed, trying to force herself to wake up. It was only 6 in the morning. She wished her body could sleep longer like normal people, but she can never sleep past 7. She wondered if James left, but that could be answered after she went to the bathroom and wash up. She put on black sweat pants and a blue tank top for some comforted, then headed out of her room. 

She saw James was already awake and was standing by the window looking outside. All he had on was the pajama pants she gave him. He didn't bother putting a shirt on and revealed his chest and his arm. He was quite toned and probably full of muscle. She felt her face getting warm the fact that she’s checking him out but then she began to admire his metal arm. The design wasn’t something easily made, which made her wonder how designed such a thing.

“Morning,” she greeted as he turned his head to face her. “Had a good night sleep?”

“It was alright. Thanks for having me here.” He felt like he would burden her even if she did offer him to stay.

“Oh no, don't worry.” She reassured him and grabbed a pan and set it on the stove, “I have no problem with you here. You can do whatever you want. I have a spare key, so I’ll give that to you later so you can use. Majority of the time I’m not here, so just keep the place clean.”

She took out 4 eggs and cracked them into the pan. James walked away from the window and stood next to the counter next to her.

“I’ll be making eggs and toast. Sounds good?” she said as grabbed two plates from the top cabinet and two forks from the drawers.

He nodded and continued to survey her. The way she moved was similar to him, but different. Quiet and careful, yet, she looks like she was dancing. As for him, his movements were stealthy, machine-like and kill-ready. She still was not a threat to him.

“Can you grab the bread from the fridge and toast it for me?” she asked him.

He walked over to the big silver box. “In here?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, “that's the fridge, and it probably looked different back then huh?”

“It was a lot smaller then.” He said as he opened it and grabbed two slice of bread.

“A lot of things changed, so you’ll have to get used to that. Toaster is over, just slide it into the slots.” She pointed him in the direction of the toaster on the opposite side of the counter. He did as she asked.

After 5 minutes, breakfast was served. The two ate in silence, with the exception with the TV turned onto the news channel.

Levy’s focus was on the news majority of the time while James mainly enjoyed his meal.

“How is it?” she acknowledge him finally, with a smile.

“I haven’t had a homemade meal in a while.” He answered quietly.

She didn’t know what to say. All she felt was sadness from him and that she felt sorry for him.

“I’ll make you food... if I have the time.” She told him. He looked up at her, almost surprised. “I’m serious, if you’re ever hungry. Let me know. I won’t let you starve.”

He smiled at her and thanked her for her kindness and consideration.

“Anyways, putting that aside, let’s continue on with last night conversation.” She resumed. James nodded. “Why don’t you go talk to Steve? You two are best friends, and I am positive that he will help you remember.”

“I can’t.” he said hastily.

“Can’t, or won’t?” She called his bluff.

“I won’t, “ he admitted, “not until I remember most before I can approach him again.”

“Okay, well, I’m pretty sure you have questions about me, so it would be fair for you to ask them.” She proposed as she grabbed the plates and brought them to the sink. James stood up and followed her.

“Who are you really?”

“I’m Levy. Really.” She glanced at him and he is now leaning against counter with his arms crossed, still with only his pajama pants on.

“How did you know about Rumlow?”

This time, she was silent. She finished the two dishes and left it in the drying rack and walked towards the couch until he grabbed her arm. Instantly, she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. James was caught off guard and surprised that this girl was capable of such feat.

She smiled at him as she extended her arm out and helped him up.

“I told you, I know of Rumlow—through files.”

He was back on his feet, still staring at her in disbelief. This girl just got the Winter Soldier to the ground. “You can fight. Where did you learn that?”

“I had a very respectful mentor to teach me.” She grinned at him as she sat down on the couch focusing on the TV. “Thanks for trying to protect me last night from Rumlow. If you didn’t push me out of the way of his range, I wouldn’t be here now.”

“I…,” he didn't want to admit that he was hoping to run into her earlier, “I saw him and he aimed at you and didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I thought he was looking for me.”

“Well that aside, Rumlow will definitely get it the next time I see him.” She proclaimed, this time checking her phone, “I have nothing to do today so I guess I’ll stay home. You can leave and come back whenever you want, James.”

He looked at her, then the TV. She didn’t boss him around like his superiors. She allowed him to do whatever he wants and even return at will. He was still in his thoughts until Levy stood up and opened the cabinet under her TV and pulled out a key.

“This is my spare key. You can have it.” She handed him a bronze key. “That way, you have a place to stay. Security here is tight, so just make sure if you go around killing people, don’t let them follow you back here.” She giggled at the idea of that even happening, but really hope he doesn't.

“Thanks.” He didn’t know what else to say. Speechless, he felt fortunate encountering her at the museum. More like she encountered him. He walked to the window and peeked out again. He has a habit of monitoring his surroundings, paranoid that he was being followed.

“Oh, James!” she called out to him, “You hair is really long, same with facial, if you don't mind, let me trim it.”

He was surprised at her offer. His hair never bothered him before. He never had the thought of maintaining it; he might have back when he wasn’t the Winter Soldier. But he gave her a small nod, and she quickly went to the bathroom to grab some trimmers and razors.

She pulled out the kitchen chair and he sat down. She placed a plastic bag on the ground to catch the hair.

“Alright don’t worry, I’ll make you look nice.” She winked at him.

She began with his hair, slowly trimming the ends, then more towards his scalp, trying to give him his “Bucky” look as she seen the pictures from the Smithsonian. Once she’s done with his hair, she went to his facial hair and grabbed a razor and shaved him.

He sat there and watched her as she worked on him. He observed as her eyes focused on his hair, making sure every part is perfect. He never noticed that her eyes sparkle when the light hits it, allowing it to look the lightest of brown eyes. He felt the warmth of her touch as her fingers trailed across his face as she shaved his beard.

After she finished, she took a step back and looked at him. After getting him all cleaned up, Levy noticed he looked a lot better in person than on the picture in the Smithsonian exhibit. She then caught his stare and felt the tension building as neither of them willing to break away.

“Ahem, okay. All done.” She stuttered on her words. “I think you look a lot better now. You should go wash up and get the hair off your body.”

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He admired himself in the mirror and admitted that Levy did a great job. He looked like how he used to, if not, stronger and better. He closed the bathroom door and showered.

Levy cleaned up the living room, James still on her mind on her mind. She admitted that he’s no ordinary guy. But for her to encounter such a guy was rare.


	7. Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. So probably will release another one in a couple hours.  
> Had to rewrite it and fixed some things.
> 
> Enjoy~

After Levy was done cleaning up, she walked to her room, closed her door and turned on her laptop. She was able to access SHIELD database and needed to pull up some files. The most recent files updated were on Project Insight. That was no longer something she cared for anymore after its downfall two weeks ago.

Then she saw a file that made her stop scrolling.

_DIRECTOR NICHOLAS JOSEPH FURY,_

_KILLED IN ACTION._

She refused to believe what was on her laptop screen. _Killed in action?! That's not possible. He can’t be. No._

She closed her eyes and calmed herself. It must be a lie. She knew the Director. There was no way he could have let himself be killed that easily. Her mind was in jumble until she heard a knock on her door and quickly closed her laptop.

“Come in,” she called out.

The door opened and James walked in. His hair was still damped and he was wearing jeans and the t-shirt that she had gave him the night before. He stood in front of her bed and glanced at her.

“How do I look?” he asked her. He wasn't used to the clothes. It was different than the one he wore 70 years ago.

“You look like any other guy now,” she smiled at him. “Except with that arm.”

T-shirts definitely will not do if he wanted to go outside as it exposed his cybernetic arm.

Levy stood up and walked to her closet and grabbed an oversized jacket for him.

“Here, if you want to go out, make sure to wear this,” she handed it to him. “This way, they won’t notice your arm.”

“Good idea.” He nodded at her and took the jacket. He put the jacket on and fits like a glove for him. He turned to ask for her opinion on the jacket and noticed that she was looking out the window. Her mind was elsewhere. “What’s the matter?”

Levy snapped back to reality when she heard him. “I just found out a friend of mine that I used to work with died.”

He didn’t know what to do or say. He never had trouble with dealing with a passing but for Levy, he wanted to console her. He walked towards and put his right hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” It was all he can say.

“No, don’t be.” She began. “I don’t think he is dead though. He’s not the type of guy to go out that easily, believe me.”

She smiled at him and walked back to her bed. She grabbed her laptop and opened it again and look at the file.

“Feel free to sit on my bed,” she offered, “there’s enough room.”

Her mind was still on the death of Fury. The database on her laptop restricted her from accessing any more files. She closed her laptop and set it back onto her desk next to her bed. She then lied down on her bed with James sitting next to her on her right. Closing her eyes, she came up with an idea for today’s fun.

She propped back up and looked at James.

“You’re the Winter Soldier.”

He nodded.

“And the Winter Soldier works for HYDRA.”

He nodded again.

“HYDRA compromised SHIELD.”

“Where are you going with this?”

She grinned at him, “How about we go to SHIELD’s HQ?”

“We?” he looked at her quizzically.

“Yes, James. We. As in us two.” She confirmed him. “You wanted to remember and maybe beat a few HYRA guys, and I need to access some restricted information that's only retrievable on the premises.”

He thought about it for a moment. She made a good point. He planned on going back, but not to return as their mindless assassin. He wanted to get information. But if this plan falters, she could be in danger and he doesn't want that to happen. He glanced back at her. She was waiting for his answer.

“So?” her voiced rose as her eyes sparkled.

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, its a short chapter. My apologies. 
> 
> but this chapter is slowly building up to something else, plus it sort of leaves you with some questions about Levy, like,
> 
> How was she able to access SHIELD's database after its been compromised?  
> What is her relationship with Fury?  
> How will this build or break the relationship of Levy and James?


	8. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an exciting chapter to write hehehe.
> 
> Enjoy~ won't be posting the next chapter til days later if im not too busy.

The two decided to waited out until nighttime to begin walked towards Theodore Roosevelt Island. Levy donned her grey capris, black tank top, light grey buttoned-up long sleeve, and brown combat boots. She had her gun tucked behind her and a handy blade hidden in her boots. As for James, he was wearing his Winter Soldier attires.

“So, how do you move in that,” she questioned him as the walk towards the fair end of the pier to the island.

He looked at her, and then shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“Okay, here’s the plan,” she devised, “once we make it inside, I’ll head towards the admin room and grab whatever files I can, and you will go do whatever and we will meet out here again after. Good?”

He nodded at her, and she smiled at him and the two ran inside the building. The building was dark and empty, and Levy took this chance to run to the administration room. Once she reached the room, she opened the door and entered the room. The room was dark, but she managed to flick on the lights. The lights illuminated the room and she took a spot at the computer. She took out a flash drive that she hid in her pocket and plugged it in, backing up all the files she can.

As her eyes focused on the computer, she heard a gun clicked and pointed to the back of her head.

“Hands behind your head, sweetheart.” A male voice whispered.

She did as she was told and slowly stood up, turning around to face him. She didn’t recognize him and assumed he was one of HYDRA’s newbie.

“Who are you?” he asked her, still aiming the gun at her head.

“I should be the one asking that question,” she snapped, “are you new here?”

His fingers began to fumble along the gun and Levy took that chance to kick the gun up in the air and punched the guy. He clutched his hands and fell backward onto the ground. The gun dropped to the ground and she picked it up, this time, aiming at him.

“Now,” she smiled, “who else is here?”

He looked at her, feeling defeated; he stood back up and charged at her. She crouched to the ground; kicked him, and the stood over him, with her foot at his throat.

“I can easily crush your throat right now,” she threatened him, “so it’d be best if your answer me right now.”

“No.” he said, and then bit something in his mouth. His mouth started to foam up and he said finally, “Hail Hydra.” And he’s dead.

She wasn’t surprised. This happened before, as they were too loyal to reveal anything involving HYDRA. They’d rather die. They were so pitiful. Levy walked back to the computer and unplugged her flash drive. Moments later, she heard some gun shots being fired elsewhere. _James?_ She wondered, but was certain James can take care of himself. She decided to head towards the direction of the gunshots. More shots were fired. People screamed, then stopped. As she got closer, she saw bodies laid lifeless everywhere. Blood painted the walls.

Walking over the entire corpses, she came to a room. She didn’t walk inside. She can heard someone, no, she heard James. He was screaming at someone.

“TELL ME!” James screamed at the man in the lab coat.

“I-I don't know what else to tell you,” the man stuttered, “I was only doing what I was told. To wipe you every mission and put you to sleep. You were very crucial.”

“Why did you wipe me every time?” He asked him sternly.

“Because you became hostile as you began to remember your past. It was the only way to keep you under control. I was only listening to Koskov’s orders. Please!”

 _Koskov?_ She thought. The name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn’t recall where she heard that before.

James was furious. He didn’t want to feel this. He grabbed his blade and shoved it into the doctor’s side, then twisting the blade inside him. He gasped for air but the loss of blood slowly made him lose his consciences. James pulled out the blade from the doctor and took a step back from him. The pool of blood drenched the dead body.

He then walked over to the chair where he remembered sitting every time before being wiped from his memories. The thought of it made him mad and he grabbed the chair and chucked it across the room. He punched through the computer screens and destroyed everything.

Then, he heard the door slowly opened. James immediately grabbed his gun, released the safety, and aimed it at the door.

Levy looked at him as she walked in slowly, looking around and found more dead bodies lying around. She then looked back at him. This wasn’t the same James she knew. The man standing in front of her now was full of rage and confusion.

“James…?” she said quietly. It was as if he was a child and was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. A child with a mindset of an assassin, he was a lost kid.

He charged at her and then pulled the trigger. Levy immediately ducked and twisted his arm, temporarily immobilizing him and hanging on as he struggles to get free. He was breathing heavily, but only moment’s later he realized what was happening. He doesn’t know how, but he knew what happened. Levy felt his body relaxed and she let him go.

“James,” she whispered again, slowly moving her hand from his arm to his hand holding his gun, “it’s going to be alright. We need to go.” She took the gun away from him.

He stood there silently, still breathing heavily, this time, his eyes towards the ground. Levy walked towards the dead doctor that he stabbed and examined him. _With a wound like that, he’s definitely dead._ She walked around and inspected the desk and found some files marked “Codename: The Winter Soldier.” She grabbed them and headed towards the door. James was still.

“James,” she called out and walked back to him and grabbed his hand, “let’s go.”

The two left the building and walked back to her place in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually look online for some nice outfits, and i found this one to be perfect for Levy.   
> Also before I get bashed on about Koskov, it's just a random name. He isn't part of the Marvel comic whatsoever. Just throwing that out there!
> 
> Levy's outfit during the infiltration of the base: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=11qtqas)


	9. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A TUMBLR. WHAT!? 
> 
> imperfectionyst.tumblr.com
> 
> hehehe if you guys are shy on commenting on here, you should send me asks on tumblr. I'm on there quite often ;)
> 
> ALSO~ sorry for not updating. My laptop charger got fried and I couldn't do anything about it. I resorted to tumblr on my phone. I had lots of idea for the story, and I am quite bummed that I didn't write it down as a note and now I have forgotten it. oh wells...
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. Sorry if you guys catch any errors and such.

Levy and James walked up the stairs and stopped in front of her suite, still holding onto his hand.  She turned around and looked at him.

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

He didn’t answer her. He didn’t look at her. She sighed, turned back towards the door and opened it and the two walked inside.

Levy walked over to her couch and set the files on the coffee table.

“You may want to look at these files. It concerns you. It may or may not help you right now.”

She looked back at him and he stood there silently. Levy was getting impatient with him and walked up to him.

“James.” She set her hand on his shoulders, and moments later, she was gasping for her breath. His arm flew up and choked her. “James! Stop!”

His grip tightened around her neck until he realized what he had done. He dropped her to the ground and his eyes were full of horror as he looked at her.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” He apologized, “I don’t know what happened.”

Levy stood up and stared at him, still massaging her neck.

“Its… fine.” She reassured him with a smile. “Don’t dwell on this. I’ll be back.”

She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She almost died by the hands of the Winter Soldier, she though to herself. Shaking her head, she changed out of her attire and into her pajamas. She walked back out to the living room and saw that James was sitting at the couch, looking at his files.

“How is it?” she asked him as she sat down besides him.

“These documented everything I did, and every thing that they did to me.” He said as he set the files back down onto the table.

Levy wasn’t sure if she should also show him her flash drive. It had more details on the Winter Soldier, but considering the state he was in right now; she’d rather not have him under more stress.

“These files may say what you have done,” she said calmly as she set her hand on his, “but during the time, you were not yourself. The files claimed to wipe you every time after each mission, if you were yourself now, you have a choice.”

Her words were encouraging to him. But he still couldn’t let the fact go that he was still the one that committed these crimes. Just moments ago, he almost crushed her neck. He looked at her. Her neck was slightly bruised, though it seemed like it didn’t affect her.

She caught his gazed and saw that he was looking at her neck. She touched it lightly and smiled at him.

“I had worse,” she reassured him. “If you’re worrying about this little bruise, you have nothing to worry about.”

It’s true though. She DID have it worse. She went through flames, falling off buildings, broken bones, open wounds. The bruise on the side of her neck was nearly child’s play compared to all others.

“You know,” she said quietly as she leaned against the couch, “SHIELD didn’t think you existed back then. They thought of you as a ghost.”

“I was very careful with my missions,” he confirmed with her, “but also because I had backup to clean up my tracks.”

“Was it painful every time they wiped you?” she asked.

“It was. As if they were frying your brain, and then freezing you afterwards. No matter how many times they wipe me, I still remember the pain of it.” He told her.

The two stopped exchanging words. They both sat there in silence, Levy keeping him company while James browsing through his files. About an hour later, he stood up and walked towards the door.

“I’ll be out for a moment.” He announced.

She nodded and then he was gone. Levy, remained in her seats, grabbed the files and looked through it.

They were mainly about his missions and whom he assassinated. A couple stood out to her. There were some pages that detailed on his behavior and how he was wiped and kept frozen until he was needed.

 _Even for the Winter Soldier,_ she thought to herself, _these are quite brutal._

She placed the files back down onto the table and stood up from her seat. It was getting late and her body was slowly retiring into slumber. Without another thought, she went into her room.

The next morning, Levy found herself up by 6:30. She walked out to the living room and found James sleeping on the couch.

 _He must have had a long night_. She thought.

She walked towards the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water. She then walked over towards the couch, picked up the TV remote and turned it on with the sound at low volume. Focusing on the news, she heard James grumbled in his sleep.

He began to toss and turn on the couch. She noticed that he was clutching onto the cushion of the seat, as if he was trying to destroy it. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

“James?” she called out to him. He continued to turn. She shook him harder. “James!”

This time, he opened his eyes, grabbed her arm and shoved her. She fell backward onto the table and landed the floor, dropping her glass of water onto the wooden tiles. He was drenched in his sweat and glared at her with dead eyes, breathing heavily.

Levy stood up and stared back at him.

“Had a nightmare?” she asked him calmly.

It took him a moment to realize he was in her house.

“I’m-I’m fine.” He said finally. He sat there still figuring what happened until Levy interrupted his thoughts.

“You should go take a shower and cool off.” She pointed out as she picked up the broken shards from her glass cup. He nodded and quickly went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower to cleanse his mind, James walked out of the bathroom and the smell of bacon enchanted him. He saw Levy sitting at the dinner table, with her eyes glued to the TV. On the table were two plates consisting of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a cup of OJ. She turned her head slightly and saw him returned from his shower.

“Breakfast is ready,” she said, smiling at him, and then returned to the TV.

He walked over to the table and sat across from her. He looked at her and saw that the bruise on her neck was getting darker, hating himself for hurting her. He remembered his actions this morning, when she woke him up his nightmare and he pushed her earlier. Yet, she didn’t get mad at him. Unlike his superiors, if he acted out like earlier, he would have been punished.

She felt his eyes on her as she focused on the news showing on her TV. He must have felt horrible for pushing her earlier. She let out a sigh and turned to look at him, catching his gaze and surprising him.

“It’s rude to stare,” she stated, still holding his gaze with hers. She cut a piece of her pancakes and stuffed it in her mouth.

James looked away and finally dug into his breakfast.

“I’m dangerous.” He said finally.

“Yeah, you are.”

“Should I leave?” he questioned her, this time putting his utensils down and watching at her.

She looked up from her plate and at him. She thought for a moment. She didn't want him to stay, but she didn’t want him to leave either. He was just there and she accepted him.

“You’re asking a girl, with plenty of secrets, that you are dangerous and if you should leave?” she restated back at him. “James, I don’t care if you’re dangerous. Sure, you tried to kill me a couple times, but I don’t blame you. You acted on what you thought was right.” She smiled at him and then added, “ Except when you tried to choke me that night. You were just a bit confused.”

He didn’t understand her. She was different. If he had stumbled onto someone else, they would have tried to avoid him, but Levy, she accepted him even if he is the notorious Winter Soldier. He’s glad that he encountered her.

“Thanks, Levy.” He said, “You’re kind.”

“Don’t jump to that conclusion yet,” she laughed at him, “And you’re called me by my name for once!”

The two then ate breakfast in peace with little chatter here and there. It felt like they were two normal people for once.


	10. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ and so sorry for such a late update.  
> I had too much classes and work, and after I went on vacation.  
> Not to mention that my laptop charger completely died, so I pretty much had nothing to work with for the past week and a half.  
> But now that I have laptop working again and actually back, I'll be updating a bit more now.
> 
> I would like to thank those who those who stumble upon this fic.   
> 800+ hits and 35 kudos. THANK YOU~
> 
> okay, enough of that, enjoy this chapter.   
> my apologies if you spot any mistakes~
> 
> http://imperfectionyst.tumblr.com

Two weeks has passed as both Levy and James both coexist in harmony. Sometimes during the night, Levy would wake up to James’ screaming because of his nightmare. She would wake him up and console him. Sometimes successful, sometimes returned to her with some physical force. But other times, the two carried on with their days doing their own things and then returning to Levy’s suite at the end of the night. Levy would sometime stop by a store and grab some extra clothes for James’ after her errands.

The two never did asked what they did during the day. That was personal and they didn’t seem to bother asking since it didn’t jeopardize either of their safety. They sometime came home with blood on their shirts or cuts on their bodies. They would help each other tend to the wounds and joke about it.

One night however, James came back to the suite and Levy wasn’t home yet. He spent the whole day looking up information about HYDRA, and he returned with the place empty. He decided to wait for her to return as she always did with whenever he ever came back late. But this time, it was close to 2 in the morning and she wasn’t home yet. His heart began to sink, unsure of what he was feeling; worried she was hurt, or worse, dead. She never stayed this late before.

Levy, across town, sat in the noisy club waiting by the bar. She felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned around and she saw her tall, dark hair, British friend smiling at her. He sat down beside her.

“You’re late.” She told him snidely.

He chuckled at her. “I’m sorry, darling, but I had to take some precautions.” He waved at the bartender for a drink.

“Do you have it with you?” she asked as she sipped her drink.

“Of course.” He said and slid the flash drive on the table to her. “If I didn't, why would I still bother coming here?”

“Thanks, Enzo,” she took it and stick it into her pocket.

“That information is really hard to come by,” he told her, eyes scanning the club. “I had to go through countless measures to grab that for you.”

She sipped her drink again and this time, he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

“They’re going to find you.” He told her sternly, “what ever that flash drive hold, they went to a great measure to keep it hidden. So don’t lose it now.”

“I know,” she reassured him, “I’m not letting this one go for sure. I will definitely repay you back. You went through quite a risk.”

“So you have a roommate now?” he eyed her as he took a sip.

“More or less,” she gave him a half-nod, “it’s a bit complicated. He’s a bit—well, how to put it—mentally unstable?”

He chuckled at her, “Isn’t that a bit dangerous to have him staying with you then?”

“No, I have this gut feeling that I can trust him though.”

Enzo turned and faced her, “You think you can trust him? How can you be sure? You told me he nearly killed you a couple of times.”

“Yeah, that's because he was confused! You were like that too!”

“Alright, alright. I can’t really argue with you.”

She smiled at him. He was her best friend. She confided to him and he to her. Even if they didn’t start out that way when they met.

“Anyways, it’s late, and I will be heading back. Need a place to crash?”

He smiled at her then shook his head as he scanned the club. “I’ll be fine. I think I will have some fun tonight before I head out on one of your suicidal missions again.”

“You enjoy my suicidal missions.” She smirked then gave him a peck on the cheek. “That girl in the far corner though, you might score a drink with her. Good luck!”

“Thanks, love. I’ll hit you up tomorrow.”

With that, they parted ways and Levy returned home.

It took her 20 minutes to reach her building with a cab. She walked up the stairs, clutching the flash drive within her pockets. It was almost 3 in the morning. James was probably asleep by now, she thought. She reached for her keys, opened the door, and stepped into her place.

It was dark so she flicked on the light switch. There he sat, James was at the couch. She gasped as he looked at her.

“You scared me.” She said seriously. “I thought you would be sleeping by now, James.”

“I was waiting for you.” He told her. “I thought something might have happened.”

The thought of him waiting for her to return was sweet and felt her cheeks blushed.

“You were? I-I’m sorry.” She walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. “I’ll let you know next time if I’ll be out late.”

She opened the bottle and drank from it. James stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

“Where did you go?” he asked her as he leaned against the counter.

“I had some things to do and met up with an old friend. We talked for far too long and I lost track of time. Why didn’t you sleep first?”

“I couldn't.” he said quietly.

“Couldn't?” she set down the bottle and stood next to him. “Is it the nightmares?”

It was always the nightmares. He had been getting them ever since the infiltration that night. He didn’t say anything this time. The nightmares kept coming back. He didn’t enjoy it at all. It reminded him of all the pain he felt, and with pain came rage.

“How about sleeping in my room tonight?” Levy offered and he looked at her. “Perhaps sleeping on the couch is hurting you mentally, so sleep in my bed tonight. It should surely help.”

“And what about you?” he questioned her back. 

“I can sleep on the couch, of course!” she answered with a smile. “Besides, I am very versatile in any condition, so a couch is quite fine with me.”

She walked to her room and James followed. She didn’t mind having him sleeping in her bed, as she really hoped for the nightmares to subside, for his sake and hers.

“Just make the bed in the morning for me.”

As she turned to walk back out to the living room, James grabbed her arm and spun her around, surprising her. 

“Stay with me.” 

“W-what?” she was confused. He wasn't asking, but the way he stated it was almost pitiful.

“You said the bed was big enough, so just stay here as well.” He didn’t know why he wanted her by his side. He just understands that when she’s with him, he’s at ease.

Levy doesn’t know what to do. She usually isn’t under the situation where she shares the bed with anyone. But James is mentally unstable and she didn’t want him to feel at a lost and let out a sigh.

“Alright then. You take the right side of the bed.” She pointed to him and he nodded.

James already had pajama pants on. He took off his shirt and laid down on the right side of the bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

Levy stood there for a moment and just stared at him before she went and changed into pajamas and a tank top, then slid on the left side of her bed. His back was towards her as hers to his.

“If you choke me in my sleep,” she whispered, “I will haunt you. So don’t do it. I don’t want my cause of death to be ‘choked in her sleep by the Winter Soldier’, alright?”

She felt him nodding his head and she smiled. 

After 10 minutes lying in bed, she couldn't sleep. She is sharing the same bed as him, after all.

_Calm down,_ she thought to herself as she felt her heart beating rapidly, _think of him like Enzo. Nothing more. Don’t falter on such emotions. He won’t stick with you for long._

She took a deep breath and then fell into a slumber.


	11. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after MCU's Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Winter Soldier is no longer HYDRA's pet and now wishes to recover all of his memories. He soon meet a girl who seems to be a normal innocent citizen, but soon realize she's more than what she's leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! About time right? I'm sorry for those that may or may not have been waiting for a new chapter.  
> I thought that now that I am on summer vacation, I would have more time to write. But I was totally wrong.
> 
> Work seems to catch up on me and I sort of didn't want to bail on work.  
> Not to mention that I too have a social life to handle too LOL.
> 
> ANyways, enjoy this new chapter. It's building up to something that I have been planning for so long. 
> 
> Enjoy~

The two lay in bed soundlessly, with their back towards each other. It was 6 in the morning. Levy pulled the covers off and sat up from her bed. She glanced over to James, assuming he was still asleep.

 _At least the bed is doing some justice for him._ She curved her lip into a half smile and then walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. After a quick shower, she clothed herself. She heard her phone beeping on the other side of the door.

James had been awake for some time now. He just lay there. Then he felt Levy got up to the bathroom and heard the shower running. He sat up, and then walked to the windows, peaking outside. The sun was barely up. Later he heard a short beep on Levy’s desk: it was her phone. He walked towards and looked at her phone. It was a message that simply read: I miss you.

He wondered who sent her the text as the name of the recipient was just simply “E.” Was it an old lover? Or current lover? He didn’t know why he was curious of her affairs.

At that moment, he heard the bathroom door opening and he quickly returned to the window

Levy grabbed her phone and read the message. James noticed her facial expression changed from calm to stern.

She quickly responded back to the text, “Let’s meet up.”

She set her phone back down onto her desk and walked back to the bathroom, this time leaving the door open. Within a minute, her phone received a text, “No need.”

 _No need?_ She wondered. _What does he mean by that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise in the living room. She ran out and saw James, his arm ready to throw a punch, lying on top of her friend, Enzo.

The two looked at her as she sighed and rolled her eyes at both of them. She then glanced over at her little coffee table that was in pieces.

“Darling, can you please tell him to get off of me?” Enzo slurred his words. He was drunk.

James looked at her, confused if she knew this man. She shook his head at him. He relaxed his arm and stood up, Enzo stumbily doing the same.

“You’re drunk.” She stated as she walked towards and pushed him back onto the ground. Then walked around him to grab a glass of water.

“Not drunk, “he reassured her, “just a bit tipsy.” He got up and plopped himself onto the couch.

She handed him the glass of water and looked over at James, noticing he was still eying Enzo.

“It’s fine James.” She told him and he looked at her. “This is Enzo. A friend who wasn’t supposed to be here.”

The two guys now began to stare at each other.

“This must be the complicated roommate,” he said snidely with a smile. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Enzo.”

Enzo glanced back and forth between Levy and James, who was still shirtless.

“Complicated, indeed.” He chuckled.

James didn’t understand what Enzo meant, but noticed Levy glaring at him,

“What is he doing here?” James asked her. She looked at him then at Enzo.

“Yeah, what ARE you doing here?” she questioned him.

“What is this, an interrogation?” he said as he dropped his head to rest onto the couch. “I came because I thought you would be interested to know that Chang is attending this party and I hear he hold something dear to you.”

The room was quiet. James shuffled around the living room, finally deciding to sit down. Enzo still resting his head.

“Are you certain he will be there?” she asked as she eyed Enzo seriously.

He looked at her and laughed. “Of course.”

James noticed that Levy was in a deep thought. Who was this Chang? What did he have that was dear to her? And how did Enzo know? He doesn’t trust Enzo. But Levy trusted him. He had no choice but to trust Levy. She was the only one he trusts right now.

“Well,” Levy said finally, “when and where is this party?”

“At the Grand Hyatt Hotel. Tomorrow at 6pm.” He said.

“Think you can be sobered up by then?” she looked at him as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“I don’t need a day and a half to sober up.” He claimed. “What about him?”

The two now looked at James. He stood there looking back at them.

“Well, James?” she asked, “Want to join in on the fun? You’ll have to dress up though. We can’t have you walking into the place looking like the Winter Soldier.”

“What are we doing?” James asked, unsure on what they are even doing to begin with.

She smiled at him, “It’ll be a little adventure. Don’t worry. I’ll fill you in on the details tomorrow.”

And with that, they carried on with their day. James went out while Levy stayed back to tend for the drunken Enzo.

“So, I noticed he was in your room…half naked.” Enzo pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at him, “Can you just let that drop?”

“What! NO!” he sat up and looked at her with a grin on his face, “You have a complicated ‘roommate’ in the same room as you, shirtless.”

“He is going through things you cannot possibly understand.”

“And that somehow gave him a pass to your bedroom and your bed, if I may assume so.” he countered. “Do you have feelings for him?”

“I don’t.” she quickly responded to him. “I just pity him right now.”

“Right, because that's what it is.” He said quietly.

“That’s all there is to it.” Sternly, she looked away, but Enzo knew and he smirked at her.

She left him at the couch and went for a walk. Enzo made a point. What if what she feeling for James wasn’t pity? What if there were more to it? She refused to believe it herself.

She wandered the streets mindlessly until she felt someone tapped on her should. She turned to find Sam grinning at her.

“Hey girl! I haven’t seen you for weeks!” he exclaimed.

She laughed at him and the two walked together.

“I’ve been a bit busy lately. Catching up with old friends and such.”

“Wow. Definitely busy,” he agreed. She noticed he was carrying a lot of grocery bags, probably just returned from the market.

“Need any help?” she offered him.

“Nah! This is my lazy workout.” The two laughed. “Steve asked about you too. He said I’m too slow for him.”

She smiled, “ Is that all I’m for? A buddy for him to run with now?”

The two talked for a while until they reached at the end of the block and began to parted ways.

“Hey, Levy,” he called out to her, “Let’s exchange numbers. That way, we can hit each other up.”

She giggled at him for such bold gesture and exchanged their numbers. She decided to stop by a place before heading back.

James returned to the suite and find Enzo sitting on the couch, coffee in hand, and eyes glued to the news on TV. It reminded him of how Levy would always focus on the news as well.

Enzo glanced over at him and gave him a small wave.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

James walked to the fridge, took out a carton of milk and poured himself half a glass.

Enzo moved over on the couch. “You can sit here, mate.”

James sat besides him; the two didn’t exchange any words, until Enzo finally spoke up.

“I don’t know what Levy was thinking by allowing the Winter Soldier in her home,” he began, “ but she seems to trust you. And if you do anything to hurt her, I will definitely do the same to you.”

“I’m not going to hurt her,” James countered, “I won’t let anything happen to her.”

Whatever it is, James couldn’t imagine her hurt because of him. She took him in, she gave him her trust, and he surely will not let anything happen to her as long as he is with her.

“Alright good,” Enzo exclaimed,” now that we got that out of the way—“

The door opened and Levy walked in, holding what seems to be a suit. She looked at the two guys sitting next to each other. Just this morning, these two would have ripped each others’ heads off, and now they are sitting together as if they were in an intimate conversation.

The two guys stood up and looked at her.

“You’re back!” Enzo said happily. “And… what is that for?” He looked at the suit and then back at her.

“This is for James.” She explained as she set the suit across the couch. “If James is going to go with us, he needs to dress accordingly.”

James looked at the suit and tie Levy got for him. It was a dark navy blue suit with black hems. It reminded him of the time he went to go dancing with the girls he picked up.

“—because it looked nice.” He snapped back to the present and heard her argue with Enzo. “Plus, I had this tailored personally.”

Enzo was standing at the door this time and Levy walked towards him.

“Meet up at the hotel tomorrow?” he asked her.

“That's the plan.”

He nodded, opened the door, and left.

Levy turned to face James and noticed he was still staring at the suit.

“Do you not like the suit?” she asked him.

He looked at her and shook his head.

“No, it’s a nice suit.” He told her, “I never thought I would actually wear a suit again.”

“When was the last time to worn one?” she sat down on the edge of the couch, avoiding to crease the newly suit.

“Back when I took the girls I met dancing.” He admitted. He heard her laughed.

“Dancing. The dancing from back then and now is quite different.” She imagined how he would have reacted with people dancing these days. People grinding on each other.

Their night ended with little chatters of what James remembered and how some things are different now. They laughed and joked. She enjoyed him laughing. He suits his image, even if he was an assassin. And every time each of them laugh, the other falls in love with the laughter. After hours of little conversations, the two fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering who Enzo is, he is my OMC.   
> He is not related to Marvel whatsoever. I just wanted to balance Levy out with my own male character.  
> I currently have no ships for him, so I'm still deciding if he should be a single character or hook up with someone. Hmm...


End file.
